Stunt Double
by Banshee's Song
Summary: After the Cullens have been gone Bella finally changes, she's more confident, she's changing her look and she's trying new things, but what happens when on of those things happen to be our resident badboy Vampire? Cullen Bashing, Mostly Cannon, Mostly follows the series
1. The New and Improved Bella

**After months and months of moping over Edward, Bella decides to make a change. She decides to move in with her Aunt Jenna and Cousins Elena and Jeremy for the rest of the school year. But what happens when Damon gets a hold of this information?**

**Most of the stuff that happens in the show will not happen in this story since I have no idea what happened in the show.**

**B P.O.V**

It had been months since Edward left and I was over him. I was done moping over him and his family. If they loved me as much as they claimed then they would still be here. I had just gotten over them during spring break and it was the first day of school. I was going to show everyone the new me just as soon as I got dressed. I put on a pair of black skinny jeans, a white tank top, black ankle boots and a black leather jacket. I brushed my hair back and straightened it too. I had gotten my hair dyed black with purple and blue here and there and a tattoo of an A on my neck. I added a bit of red lipstick before grabbing my bag and leaving my room.

I went down the steps two at a time and into the kitchen where a note from Charlie sat on the table.

'_Your Aunt sent the plane ticket and you'll be leaving after lunch at school. Sorry I won't be able to take you to the airport._

_-Dad_

I sighed before throwing the note away. I was moving today much to Charlie's satisfaction. I was done being the person I was. I had decided to change when Renee told me that she was going to have another baby. I didn't want her to bring a little sister or brother of mine into the world only to have a cationic sister. I grabbed a pop tart out of the pantry and looked at the clock on the microwave.

_7:50_

I would be late if I put it in the toaster so I would have to eat it on my way to school. I ran out of the house and to my truck. I got inside and drove the six minute drive to Forks high school. I parked and took a deep breath before stepping out of the cab. I got my bag and made my way towards the school.

As I did heads immediately found their way to me. Whispers started and it was like the first day of school all over again. At least now I would get practice for the first day of school in Virginia.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

I managed to get until lunch before I got tired of the stares. I was in line when Angela and Jessica ran up to me.

"Okay spill." Jessica said. Angela sent me an apologetic look. I raised an eyebrow at her. "Tell me what the hell's going on with you." She demanded.

"Excuse me?' I asked. "You've ignored me since I was dumped! I needed my friends and Angela was the only one who stuck by me!" I was yelling now and we had a crowd surrounding us. "If you must know, I'm going through a change which means leaving behind everything crappy in my life, which includes you." She was gaping at me and Angela couldn't decide weather to laugh or reprimand me for being so mean. Jessica just picked up her tray and left without another word. I looked at everyone who was surrounding us. "Thank you for tuning in, this episode of Smack Down is available on iTunes." I picked up my tray and went to one of the outside tables. I sat down and Angela joined me a few seconds later.

"What was that?" She asked. "And what is all of this?" She asked waving her hand up and down.

"I decided that I needed a change." I told her picking up a piece of broccoli. "Look at what I got." I turned my back at her and pulled my hair to the side.

"What the hell?" She traced the black A with her index finger. "A is for apple?" She joked as I turned back to me.

"Angela." I told her. "It stands for Angela. Like I told Jessica, you were the only one who stuck by me when the Cullen's left."

"Bella." She said hugging me.

"I'm just glad everyone got to see the new me before I left." She furrowed her brows.

"You're leaving?" She asked quietly. I nodded.

"I need a change Ange." I told her. "I can't be here anymore. I need a fresh start where no one knows about what happened. I'm leaving tonight but I'll still come and visit you." I told her when I saw the tears in her eyes.

"You're my best friend." She told me. "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have asked Ben to the prom last year and I wouldn't have a boyfriend."

"You did that yourself." I said. "I just gave you a little push, you did everything else."

"I'm gonna miss you!" She said pulling me into a hug. I laughed a little and hugged her back.

"I'm gonna miss you too." I said pulling back. "Maybe you can come visit me in Virginia. Charlie would be happy knowing there was someone he knew watching out for me."

"Who are you moving in with?" Angela asked.

"My Aunt Jenna and my two cousins, she's on my mother's side so my dad doesn't know her that well." I told her. "But I used to visit them all the time. My cousin Elena is awesome. We used to have tea parties and play dress up in her mom's clothes, we even broke into her dad's liquor cabinet with our friends during a slumber party when we were 13. My other cousin, Jeremy never liked me for some reason."

"He probably thought you were trying to replace him," Angela suggested. I scoffed.

"Him? Jealous? No." I said shaking my head. "I tried to include him in everything we did, but all he wanted to do was try and kill me."

"I'm pretty sure he didn't try to kill you." Angela said taking a drink of her soda.

"Oh really?" I challenged. "When Elena and I were 6 and having a tea party, he wanted to be the butler. I said okay when he pours my tea and I take a sip I start coughing. Elena's mom had to take me to the E.R because apparently I was drinking bleach.

When we were 10, Elena and I were having a picnic in the front yard with our friends when Jeremy threw his baseball into the window of the room Elena and I shared. When we went up there I volunteered to clean it up. I put on some gloves and when I went to pick the glass up Jeremy pushed me and a shard of glass went threw my stomach and I broke my arm.

When they were done stitching me up and put a cast on my arm my mom had already flew in from Phoenix. She hadn't even let me pack my bags before taking me out of the hospital and back to the airport. I was never aloud to go back because mom had some dream saying if I did I'd die." I looked at Angela who was staring at me with a wide open mouth.

"Wow." She said. "He really was trying to kill you. What did your Aunt Jenna do to him?"

"Oh, no." I said. "My Aunt Jenna is who they live with now. They still lived with their mom, but last I heard she died a year back. Renee wouldn't let me go to the funeral."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said putting her hand over mine.

"It fine." I told her. I looked down at her hand and saw her watch which read 1:30. "You're late for Bio." I said taking a sip of soda. She looked at her watch and gasped.

"Oh my God! I have to-" But then she stopped and looked at me. "What do you mean you?"

"My plane leaves in an hour." I told her. She sighed and hugged me.

"I'm gonna miss you." She said.

"I'm gonna miss you too." I told her, but didn't let go.

"Didn't we already do this?" She asked and I nodded and laughed before we pulled apart. "Promise you'll call tonight." I nodded and kissed her cheek and picked up my bag.

"I promise that you, Angela Webber, that you will get a call from me, Isabella Swan at 10:00." I said as I stood up and walked backwards to my truck.

"I hope you fall on your ass." She yelled. I mock gasped.

"Pastor Webber will forgive you for your sins if you confess at the church place." I said in a southern accent. I saw her body shaking as she walked towards the school. I got inside of my truck and threw my bag into the passenger seat before turning it on. I hoped that this would be different from my last time in Mystic Falls. I hoped I would be able to get away from my past in Forks.

**E P.O.V**

I couldn't believe it when Aunt Jenna told me that my cousin Bella was coming to live in Mystic Falls. She hadn't been here since she was 10 and I'm pretty sure that was her mother's doing.

Aunt Jenna had already put her a room together and I had made sure that no vampires had been invited in.

Now I was headed to Stefan's with Jeremy, I needed to tell them about Bella and make sure Damon doesn't get to her before I can get her a vervain necklace or get some in her food. I parked the car in front of the house and Jeremy and I got out of the car.

"Now remember that you need to be nice when Bella gets here." I told him as I walked over to his side. "We don't need a repeat of last time she was here, the last thing we need is Aunt Renee forbidding her to come back. I haven't seen her in eight years." We started walking to the door when he looked at me.

"I didn't do all that stuff on purpose." He defended. "I sent her a letter telling her how sorry I was."

"Yeah, and not doing that stuff on purpose cost us our cousin." I saw him flinch as we stopped outside the door. I took a deep breath and brought him into a hug. "I'm sorry. I know you didn't mean to do those things and I know Bella already forgave you." Then I heard the door open. I pulled away from Jeremy to see Damon standing in the doorway with his arms crossed and that stupid smirk on his face.

"Stefan is not gonna like that you're leaving him for a younger man." I punched him on the shoulder and he feigned hurt.

"He's my brother, you ass." I pushed past him into the house and felt Jeremy behind me as I walked into the living room. Stefan was sitting on the couch drinking what looked like blood. "Stefan." I said. He looked at me. "I need to talk to you and Damon."

"What's wrong?" He asked as I made my way over to him and sat next to him on the couch, Jeremy sat in one of the chairs and Damon the just stood behind the couch.

"My cousin is coming to coming to stay with us." I told them. "She doesn't know anything about vampires or werewolves so I want it to stay that way." I said before looking at Damon. "And when I say this next part, I'm talking to you Damon. Do not try to compel her, do not not make any moves on her and do not try to make her fall in love with you."

"Why do I have this strange feeling that you're only talking to me?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow. "And why would I want to fall in love with her?"

"Don't freak out, but Bella looks just like me." I said.

"Excuse me?" Damon said. "I don't think I heard you right."

"Her mother is not Aunt Jenna's sister," I explained. "She's Isobels. In fact, Bella was named after Isobel."

"You have got to be kidding me." Damon groaned before falling onto the couch with his feet on Jeremy. He pushed Damon's feet off, but they just came up and hit him in the stomach. "This double sucks for us. I am so glad I'm not you." He said looking at Stefan.

"What's wrong with being me?" He asked.

"Other than your constant need for attention and your possessiveness?" Damon looked at Stefan, Jeremy laughed.

"Dude?!" Stefan cried.

"You set yourself up for that." Jeremy laughed.

"Anyways." Damon said. "You got to Elena's house after a long tiring day of chasing Thumper." Stefan rolled his eyes. "And you see her in the kitchen, you walk over to her and spin her around fast before planting a big old slobbery dog kiss on her." I rolled my eyes. "And then you hear someone screaming and turn to the door to see a ver pissed off Elena and realize you were kissing her cousin."

"You're sick." Stefan said as Damon sat up. "I'm pretty sure I could smell the difference between Elena and her cousin."

"Anyway!" Jeremy said loudly to avoid another fight between the squabbling brothers. "She's coming so don't kiss her," He looked at Stefan. "Don't compel her." Damon. "Don't tell her about the existence of the supernatural," Damon. "And don't try to drink from her." Damon again.

"Why do I feel like most of those were being directed at me?" Damon asked when Jeremy and Elena left.

* * *

**How'd you like it? Tell me, tell me, tell me, TELL ME, TELL ME, DAMMIT! WHY AREN'T YOU TELLING ME?!**

** Please review! :)**


	2. Instinct

**After months and months of moping over Edward, Bella decides to make a change. She decides to move in with her Aunt Jenna and Cousins Elena and Jeremy for the rest of the school year. But what happens when Damon gets a hold of this information?**

**Most of the stuff that happens in the show will not happen in this story since I have no idea what happened in the show, I've never seen a full episode of VD so like I said, it won't follow the series.**

**But if there's something you want me to put in, PM me and I'll try to work it in.**

* * *

**B P.O.V**

I had just gotten off of the plane and I'm telling you that if I had stayed on that plan another second I was going to punch someone in the face.

First, I get to sit in front of a kid who wouldn't stop kicking my seat and his 10 month old sister who cried just to piss me off. The the fat sweaty guy next to me fell asleep and leaned on me, squashing me against the window, after that the pilot told us that we wouldn't be landing for an hour later than we were supposed to.

After that they lost my luggage (Which I found with the bags for a different flight) and then some kid came up to me and upchucked his hot dog all over my sweater (Thank God I had switched the one my Granny Marie made me for the one Renee bought at a swap meet 20 years ago). So now I was in the bathroom trying (And failing) to get it off the sweater without letting it touch my hands. That's when the bathroom door opened.

* * *

**D P.O.V**

For some reason Elena didn't trust me to stay home by myself, so she and Saint Stefan made me come with them and Jeremy to the air port to pick up Cousin Bella. I was bored out of my mind, this girl was supposed to be here more than an hour ago and I was getting impatient.

"I'm going to go see if I can find her." Elena said standing up. Stefan being the pushover he is stood up with her.

"I'll look too." Jeremy said, well I wasn't going to be sitting here like a creep.

"So will I." Everyone looked at me. "What?"

"You don't even know what she looks like." Stefan pointed out. Jeremy face-palmed.

"She looks like the girl who carries your balls around in her purse."

"Again?" Jeremy groaned. "Really Stefan is it that hard to shut up?" I had to agree with him.

"Just go look for her." Elena said taking Stefan's hand and leading him away. Jeremy went in the opposite direction and I just stated walking.

I wondered about Cousin Bella. Was she anything like Elena or Kathrine? What if she hates me? What if she doesn't? 'Whoa' I told myself. 'Slow down, you sound like a girl and Damon Salvatore couldn't be more of a man if he tried.'

After growing my balls back I actually started looking for this Cousin Bella and I really hoped that she didn't look like Elena, because the last thing we needed was another doppelganger. And then, I saw her.

She was looking around at baggage claim, but then she started walking. I went after her only to see that she eventually went into the women's bathroom, I started to go in after her but then Elena's words pushed their way to the surface in my head.

'Do not compel her'

'Do not drink for her'

Hmmm? Should I listen to Elena or my instincts?Ah screw it. They weren't my balls Elena carried in her purse.

* * *

**I know it's short and I'm sorry for that but I wanted to give you a little something because it's going to be a while before I update this story again, maybe another month or so.**


	3. Don't Hate Me

Please don't hate me.

I've decided to put this story on Hiatus.

I think I need to acquaint myself with Vampire Diaries before I continue this story so it will be a long time before I start this story up again. I'm so sorry, but I want to do this story justice.

Love

Makenna


	4. Compulsion & Cookie dough

**So I decided to give you another chapter which is only going to screw me up more considering I'm still on the second episode of Vampire Diaries. I should be done with the season by the middle of October. I still have no idea what season or episode this is based in, maybe a season before the Originals show up, because I have a little something something for Bella and Elijah. You'll just have to wait and see.**

**I need your opinion guys, I was thinking that maybe I could restart this story and make it go from the beginning of the series. Would you guys like that or would you rather I do that as a separate story later on? Tell me in reviews!**

**Hope you guys still have faith in me and this story!**

* * *

**B P.O.V**

I looked up from the mirror to see a guy and it only took me a few seconds to realized this was the women's bathroom. I whirled around to yell at him to get the hell out when I noticed how hot he was.

He had black hair, beautiful blue eyes and he was wearing leather. How much hotter could he get? But his hotness was irrelevant now, this was a girls bathroom and there are such things as hot creeps.

"Who the hell are you and why are you in the women's bathroom?" I demanded giving him the benefit of the doubt. Maybe he got lost, maybe he lost his glasses?

"The names Damon and I think it's clear why I'm in in here." He said creeping me out even more.

"Then I think it's fair to tell you I have pepper spray, a rape whistle and a father who made sure I knew how to protect myself from a very young age." I informed him. He just chuckled, why the hell was he chuckling?

"Oh, silly Bella," He said. How did he know my name? "Pepper spray is the least of my worries."

The next thing I knew he was in front of me and he gripped my arms trying to pull me to him, but I wasn't going out without a fight. I let him pull me closer and then kneed him in the groin, he let out a groan and doubled over and I thought I had him until he stood right back up with an annoying smirk. "Nice try." He said before grabbing my arms again and turned us around so he was against the sink.

I tried to push away from him, but ended up slipping on the floor and falling to the ground. I squeezed my eyes shut and braced myself for the fall, but it never came. I opened my eyes to see my face inches away from the dark pink tile floor and then suddenly I was facing Damon and then I was against the sink. He looked into my eyes and something weird started happening to them.

"You're a fast little human aren't you?" He asked. "Well I have my own plans for you, now I want you to listen very carefully." Was it weird I wanted to do anything and everything he said? "You're going to find Elena and pretend nothings wrong and at exactly 10:00 after she and Stefan go out on their date I want you to come downstairs and invite me into your room. Can you do that?" I nodded. I'd do anything he told me to. He smiled and patted my cheek. "Now I want you to forget everything that just happened." I nodded and then he was gone again.

I blinked a couple of times after realizing I had been staring off into space. How long had I been in here and why was I still wearing this up-chuck covered sweater? I shook my head and pulled the sweater off, showing the tight, black sweater that showed a sliver of my stomach before the skirt started. I threw it into the trash can and picked up my bags before leaving the bathroom.

* * *

It didn't take long to find Elena since all I had to do was look for myself. She was with three other guys, one I recognized as her brother Jeremy, a brown haired brooding one that reminded me a lot of Edward and a raven haired one that I felt as if I me before.

"Elena!" I called as I walked towards them. I immediately wrapped her in a hug that lasted for a few moments considering I haven't seen her in 6 years. She pulled back and looked me up and down, obviously noticing the change.

"You look so...different." She said struggling to find the right word.

"I feel hot." I admitted causing her to smile before I turned to my tormenter.

"Hey Bella." Jeremy said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hello subject of my childhood nightmares." I greeted back with a straight face. I grabbed his arms feeling them up before patting down his pockets.

"What are you doing?" He asked confused.

"Just trying to make sure you don't have any scissors to cut my hair off with or fire to burn my skin with." I said casually as if it were no big deal. "I'm kidding!" I exclaimed seeing his face. "Get over here." I demanded pulling him into a hug. "I missed you Jer." I admitted puling back. "Even if you did actually put bed bugs in my bed when I was 8." He smile sheepishly.

"Anyway..." Elena said pulling us away from our little reniunion. "There's someone I want you to meet. This is my boyfriend Stefan." She said gesturing to the brooding boy.

"What the hell happened to Matt?" I asked. Even when we were little everyone knew Elena and Matt were going to be domestic together.

"Bella." She whispered hitting my arms and gesturing to Stefan with her eyes. I looked to Stefan.

"Hi, nice to meet you. Now what the hell happened to Matt?" Elena huffed.

"Are you going to introduce us Elena?" The raven haired guy asked. I couldn't exactly call him a boy, but I couldn't call him a man either.

Elena sighed. "Bella this is Damon, Damon this is Bella. Damon is Stefan's older-" and hotter "brother."

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"You too." He said looking me up and down in a way that made me want to blush.

"Stop eye-raping my cousin so we can go home, okay?" Jeremy asked looking at Damon who just smirked and walked away with Stefan and Elena trailed after him. After they were a few feet away I hit Jeremy on the shoulder causing him to hiss and grab at it.

* * *

After Jeremy and I met the others at the car, Stefan and Damon dropped us off at home saying they need to handle a few things. Jeremy left saying he was going to meet up with some friends at the grill and Elena decided that we were going shopping. We didn't buy much but we only got home at around 5 and Jeremy was still gone.

After putting the bags (That were mostly for Elena) away, Elena and I ordered some pizza, put on our pj's and slipped in an Avril Lavigne CD while we unpacked my room. Due to the fact that we spent half of our time dancing, singing into hairbrushes and jumping on the bed, my room wasn't even half unpacked when we stopped at 11. Elena ordered more pizza, I got two tubs of cookie dough ice cream and we sat in her room until 3 AM catching up on the past 6 years.

"And that is how I accidentally drove a spike through my hand." I finished. I had just been telling Elena about the camping trip Charlie and I took when I was 13. I was trying to prove to my dad I could be just as much as a boy he was and tried to pitch the tent. Charlie had called me for our self caught dinner of fish and I got distracted, to be honest I didn't even know it was in my hand until Charlie started screaming about getting me to a hospital.

Elena, who was the affectionate, sympathizing cousin, was now doubled over in laughter and I didn't resist the urge to throw a pillow at her head.

"What happened to my sweet, adorable cousin that made bird feeders out of pinecones and peanut butter?" I asked fishing out a ball of cookie dough. Elena dipped her spoon in her tub while smiling softly before speaking.

"She grew up." She said softly looking up at me. "Just like her caring, loving cousin who used to dress up in her aunts too big clothes and giant pearls." I laughed slightly.

"I remember when Aunt Miranda would let us put on our dresses, her giant hats and too-big heel and take us to Miss Sally's Tea House." I told her.

"Every Sunday, every summer until we were ten." She recounted. I gave Elena a large smile before sitting my ice cream aside before getting up from Elena's bed and going over to her book shelf.  
Although there were now more grown up books like Sherlock Holmes and Wuthering Heights, they were still accompanied by the old children's books Aunt Miranda would read to us every night when I stayed with them like Cinderella, When you Give a Mouse A Cookie and Beauty and The Beast.  
I looked through the four shelves until I found the book I needed, I pulled it out and took it back to Elena sitting down beside her.

"I remember this." She said taking it from my hands. It was a pink photo album with glitter all over it and a picture of me, Elena and Aunt Miranda in the middle. Under it in blue letters it said, The Life of Our Girls. Our parents had started it when we were babies since we were only born a few minutes apart. It was a book of me and Elena going through the years until we were 10 and then it stopped, Elena had told me that she would continue it after I started visiting again.

The first picture was of both of us as babies, mom hadn't been able to fly me to Virginia, so we drove. We were only a few days old when that picture was taken. The rest go on from there, I'm pretty sure there were about five or ten pages for each 6 months.  
There were lots of pictures with Jeremy, Aunt Miranda and Uncle Grayson and our old friends Bonnie, Matt and Caroline in them, but my parents weren't in a single one. After our last picture at age 10 of us in cheerleading uniforms, there was still about 45 pages left in the overstuffed book, so Elena got her old Polaroid camera and we shot a few pictures of us at our private little slumber party. We chose a few we liked and put the on the next page in the book.

"So does this mean we'll be able to finish the book?" Elena asked as we framed two of the pictures for our respective bedrooms.

"Yeah." I said placing a frame on her bedside table. "That's exactly what it means."

* * *

**Did anyone like my little fluff moment between Elena and Bella? Did anyone like my compulsion? You should seriously review because you know you want to.**


End file.
